(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo transporting devices or containers of the flat deck type adapted to carry cargo thereon, the said devices being movable by material handling trucks or trains, etc. into the holds of cargo ships or onto other shipping vehicles.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,713 patented May 29, 1973 and in the references cited therein. The present invention is an improvement over such transportation devices in that it provides for hinged bulkheads which are movable to stored position with bulkhead portions or supports remaining to accomodate stacking of similar devices on top of one another.